Rough Terrain
by Lady Jayne DeSota
Summary: After a long trial, Casey is assaulted in the courtroom, and later carjacked with Olivia. Empty threats become real. People are not who they seem. Casey and Olivia friendship and E/O. Warning: sexual assault and language
1. Chapter 1

Rough Terrain

Disclaimer: The characters are only on loan. I'll return them to the library at the end of the month.

Author's Note: This story is partly taken from a previous story I wrote called "Surprises Along the Way." I wasn't happy with how that story was going, and decided to change it into something completely different. This story will be E/O and Casey friendship with some adventure along the way. Please review and let me know what you think!

Casey sat at the table in the courtroom anxiously awaiting the verdict from the jury. It had been a long trial. She was exhausted. She had spent weeks preparing for the trial. She had barely eaten or slept in ages. She had a constant headache. Her relationship with her boyfriend of 2 years was on the rocks. He had become incredibly controlling, and questioned every time she worked late, or wanted to out with friends. He had also become too demanding in the bedroom. During an argument the previous week, he slapped her and called her a bitch. Casey had a suspicion that had started using drugs. She had to find a way to break it off with Brad permanently. She couldn't stand to be around him anymore.

Casey had presented a strong case against James Grover. He was accused of kidnapping five to eight year old girls, raping them repeatedly, and holding them as sex slaves in storage containers in Elizabeth, New Jersey. He murdered all but one of his victims. He showed no remorse for any of his crimes. Casey had a strong feeling the jury would find him guilty, but could never be sure until the verdict was read. Casey looked up as the jury foreman began to speak.

"We the jury find the defendant James Grover guilty on all counts."

Casey took a deep breath of relief. She could rest easily knowing that Grover would likely spend the rest of his life in prison.

All of a sudden, a ruckus broke out in the courtroom. There was screaming. People were running out of the courtroom. Before she knew what was happening, Grover grabbed Casey and was holding her by her neck.

"You stupid bitch! You're gonna pay for this! You'll never be safe again. I'm gonna get you! Just wait! And tell that detective Benson she's next!"

Grover grabbed Casey and threw her to the ground. Her head collided with the edge of the wooden table with a sickening crack. When her body landed on the floor, he began kicking her repeatedly. He kicked Casey multiple times before he could be restrained.

Olivia realized Casey was unconscious and immediately called 911. Blood was oozing uncontrollably out of Casey's head and mouth.

"Casey Novak, 32. A.D.A in Manhattan. Assaulted in the courtroom. Major head trauma and internal injuries. Unconscious when we arrived on the scene."

Olivia stayed with Casey in the emergency room. She was surprised to see a familiar face in the trauma room.

"Melinda, what are you doing here?"

"With the hospital staffing shortage, they asked if I wanted to pick up a few shifts. I'm enjoying it. It's nice to be working with live people again."

Olivia stepped back as Melinda ordered a barrage of tests and x-rays. The doctors and nurses were buzzing like bees around Casey. Olivia's heart sank when she heard an alarm go off.

"Olivia, why don't you wait outside? I'll come get you as soon as she's stable."

Olivia followed Melinda's orders. She took a seat in the hall close to the trauma room. She prayed that Casey would be okay. Elliot Cragen, and Judge Donnely appeared few minutes later. They waited along with Olivia for news about Casey's condition. About fifteen minutes later, Casey was wheeled out of the trauma room. Melinda stepped out into the hall.

They all stood at the same moment.

"How is she?"

"She's stable now. She has a serious head injury. When she fell, her head hit the edge of the desk and managed to crack her skull. She has a severe concussion. I believe when the swelling goes down, she'll regain consciousness. She has 4 broken ribs, 1 of which punctured her left lung. She's going surgery now. She is going to need blood. I know Elliot and Olivia are the same blood type. I was wondering if the two of you like to donate? She also broke her left wrist when she fell. I believe will need to be repaired surgically. I've ordered an orthopedic consult."

Casey woke up in a hospital bed, with a blinding light shining into her eyes. She felt disoriented. Where was she? Why were all of these tubes connected to her? What the hell was in her throat? The last thing she remembered was the guilty verdict in court. She looked around and saw Olivia's jacket and bag on the chair, but Olivia was not in the room. Casey heard the door opening and saw Melinda step into the room.

"Hi Casey, I see you're awake."

"Yeah, she said groggily. She could barely speak because of the tube in her throat. What happened to me? How long was I out?"

"You were assaulted in court by James Grover. You've been out for two days."

Casey's eyes widened. "Two days?"

"Casey calm down, everything will be fine. You fell and hit your head. You cracked your skull and suffered a pretty severe concussion. You also broke four ribs which punctured your lung. You needed surgery to repair your wrist."

Casey looked down. She didn't even notice the pink cast on her left wrist.

"You're ready to have the breathing tube removed. Do you want to do it now?"

Casey shook her head yes.

"Alright take a deep breath in when I count to three."

A few seconds later, Casey was coughing uncontrollably as Melinda pulled the tube from her throat. After she finished coughing, Melinda offered her a cup of water."

"Much better," Casey said.

"Casey, there's something else," Melinda said seriously.

Casey's blue eyes focused on the doctor with fear.

Melinda spoke softly. "Did you know that you're pregnant?"

Casey became ghastly pale. She stuttered. "Pr…pr…pregnant?" Casey felt faint.

"Relax Casey. The baby is fine. It has a strong heartbeat. We did an ultrasound. It looks like you are about 10 weeks along."

Casey didn't know what to say. She didn't expect this. She certainly wasn't planning this.

"Casey, are you okay," Melinda asked.

Casey couldn't breathe. Her heart was racing. All of a sudden, the room started to dim. She felt an intense heat in her body. Then, she fell into the darkness.

Casey woke up a few minutes later lying flat on her back with an oxygen mask over her face.

"Welcome back Casey," Melinda said. Melinda replaced the oxygen mask with a nasal canula.

"I take it the pregnancy was unplanned?"

"Yeah, hugely unplanned." Casey began to cry. I can't have a baby with Brad. He's not the same man anymore. He's been horrible lately. We've been having so many problems! Melinda he hit me! I need to break up with him!"

"Did you report it?"

"No." Casey looked away. I was too embarrassed. I work for SVU and I let a man hit me."

"Based on your hormone levels and ultrasound, I'd say you were about 9 or 10 weeks along. Are you experiencing any symptoms?"

"I missed two periods, but I thought it was stress related."

"I'll tell you what Casey, I'll run the standard prenatal blood screening, and we'll do another ultrasound tonight. At least you'll have some peace of mind until you can make an appointment with your regular OBGYN and decide what to do."

Casey nodded absently. Casey was still feeling dizzy.. She couldn't believe she was pregnant. She was totally unprepared for this. "I can't believe I let this go on for 9 or10 weeks! What is wrong with me?" Thoughts were swirling around her mind.

Olivia stepped back into the room with a cup of coffee.

"Casey, how are you? I just saw Melinda leave."

Olivia could see that Casey had been crying. "Case, what's wrong?"

"Liv, I'm pregnant."

"Is that good or bad," Olivia asked seriously.

"Liv I don't know. I don't want a baby with Brad. He's been so horrible to me. I've been wanting to break up with him. He's always accusing me of cheating when I work late. He practically forces me to have sex with him. Olivia he hit me!"

"Casey why didn't you tell me? How long has this been going on?"

"About four months now. He's changed. I think he may be into drugs. What am I going to do?"

"Case, first you need to decide if you want to have this baby. You need to decide for yourself, not for him. He doesn't have to be involved if you don't want him to."

Later on that night, Melinda returned with a portable ultrasound machine. Casey laid down on the extra bed in the hospital room. She lifted her shirt to just below her bra. She couldn't believe how frigidly cold the room was. The ultrasound gel made it even worse. Melinda pressed the instrument lightly into her skin, and an image appeared on the screen.

"There's your baby." Melinda said carefully studying the screen. Everything looks good. My estimate would be that you're about 10 weeks along. It's still too early to tell the sex."

Melinda wiped the gel off of Casey's belly, and helped her fix her gown. "I'd like to go over your test results Casey. Everything is normal except your iron and glucose levels are very low. You are also a little underweight. Are you eating enough," Melinda said seriously.

"Well, I, guess not. I try, but I skip meals a lot when I'm busy…"

"Casey, no matter what you decide, you need to take care of yourself. I know your job is stressful, but it's taking a toll on you physically."

Casey needed to decide what to do. She wasn't sure if she could have a baby right now.

"I'm so tired but I don't have time to sleep. I've been up almost all night for the past few days trying to get ready for the Grover case. There just isn't enough time in a day. I feel like I'm going to fall asleep in court sometimes. Then I have to go home and keep working. The issues with Brad on top of everything is overwhelming. It's too much. I feel like I'm drowning. What the hell am I going to do," Casey thought to herself.

"Case, no matter what you decide, we're all here for you."

"I know Liv, it's just such a huge decision."


	2. Chapter 2

Rough Terrain

Disclaimer: The characters are only on loan. I'll return them to the library at the end of the month.

Chapter 2

Casey was released from the hospital a few days later, but was not allowed to return to work yet. She was supposed to be resting, but her anxiety was eating her alive. Her stomach churned constantly, and she felt like her heart was constantly racing. All she could think about was Brad, the baby, and what she planned on doing.

Brad had accused Casey of faking the incident at the courthouse. There was a story in the Daily News about her assault, but he refused to believe it really happened. "Stupid attention whore," was all he said to her when she came back from the hospital. Casey wished he would just disappear. She didn't want him to call, or come over. She couldn't deal with him anymore. She wouldn't care if he got run over by a bus at this point.

Casey stretched out on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. She was so confused. She didn't know what she was going to do. At first she wanted an abortion, but wasn't sure she could go through with it. She couldn't bare the thought of giving up the baby for adoption. Having Brad's baby scared her. He might go ballistic. He could physically harm her. She could only hide the pregnancy for so long. Lying and telling him the baby wasn't his was like a death sentence. Time was running out. Casey needed to make a decision.

She worried how having a baby would affect her job. She worked her ass off to get where she was in her career. She was excellent at what she did. She wasn't ready to give everything up to be a mom. She wasn't ready. If she were to keep the baby, she would have to do it all alone. She didn't want Brad anywhere near the baby or herself.

Casey cursed herself for not refilling her birth control pills. Her job kept her so busy she didn't have time for something simple like a trip to Duane Reade. She couldn't help but think a few little pink pills could have saved her from all of this. The phone ringing ripped Casey from her thoughts. The caller ID said it was Brad.

"Great, just what I need right now," Casey said to herself.

"Hello," she answered in a monotone voice.

"You lazy bitch, what are you doing home in the middle of the afternoon?"

"I told you what happened to me. I'm on medical leave."

"Casey you are full of it. Nothing happened to you. You just want people to feel sorry for you. If you are going to skip work, you should put down the donuts and get your fat ass to the gym."

"Look, I'm really not in the mood for this, I'm going to hang up now."

"You better be ready for me tonight. Wear something hot. And you better be ready when I get there."

"I'm telling you, don't come here. I don't want to see you. I'm so sick of this shit. I don't ever want to see you again" Casey said with authority.

"Whatever bitch. I'll be there at 7."

Casey counted the hours until seven o'clock. She prayed that Brad would obey her wishes and not come over. However, at seven on the dot, there was a knock at the door. Casey groaned. She sat silently on the couch hoping he would give up and go away. The knocking got louder and louder. He began pounding on her door. She didn't want to anger the neighbors, so she finally opened the door.

"What do you want? I told you not to come here. We're done!"

"I'll say when we're done!"

Brad grabbed Casey and shoved her back into the apartment. He pushed her down on her couch, and forcibly tried to undress her. She was screaming for him to stop. He ripped her blouse and bra off. As he stood up to undo his pants, she managed to knee him in the groin and get him away from her. She jumped off the couch, and tried to run into the bedroom. He grabbed her by the leg and she fell to the ground. He ripped the panties from her hips and climbed on top of her. She was able to reach a candle stick holder on the coffee table. She hit him in the head over and over until he moved off of her. She crawled away toward the front door.

"I'm gonna kill you, he yelled."

Casey quickly up from the floor and was running to the front door. He grabbed her by the shoulders and was now standing right in front of her.

"You're not running away! I'll say when were done."

"Get out of here! Don't you touch me!"

Brad was seething with anger. "Who the hell do you think you are? You think just cause you're some hot shot lawyer that you're in charge?" He punched Casey in the face. She staggered backward a few steps. The pain was intense. There was a lot of blood, but she needed to stay in control.

"Get out," she screamed. Brad picked up a heavy vase and hurled it at Casey. It shattered at her feet into a million pieces. Shards of glass cut into her legs.

"I'll show you bitch. Watch your back."

Brad left the apartment slamming the door behind him. Casey felt numb. She couldn't process what had just happened. Tears began to well up in her eyes. She grabbed the phone to dial 911. Instead she dialed Olivia.

Ten minutes later Olivia was at Casey's door. Olivia was horrified at the state Casey was in. She had a nasty bruise on her face. There was blood everywhere. She saw the glass all over the floor.

"Oh my god Casey sit down!"

Olivia grabbed a towel to absorb the blood oozing out of Casey's face. She opened her cell phone and called 911.

"Did Brad do this to you? You told him about the pregnancy?"

"No," Casey sobbed. "I didn't tell him anything. He called before, but I told him not to come over. He didn't listen, and at seven was pounding like a madman at my door. I shouldn't have let him in! Liv, he tried to rape me!"

Olivia felt woozy after hearing Casey's words. She couldn't believe Brad would do such a thing. They were dating for four months. Everything seemed fine. Casey mentioned they were having problems, but this was huge.

"Casey, you need to report this. You need a restraining order."

"I know. I have to do it this time. He's crazy. He could have killed me."

Casey stayed the night at the hospital. She had a fractured cheekbone and needed quite a few stitches. They had to remove the glass splinters from her legs. Casey was a mess. Her entire face was bruised and swollen. She would need plastic surgery to correct the scarring from the stitches.

"Liv, I can't go home. Not until he's off the street. He'll come back. I know it!"

"Case, I know. That's why you're gonna stay with me."

"Liv I can't impose like that. I'll just get a room somewhere. Your life is crazy enough without my drama."

"Case, there's no way I'm letting you stay in a hotel! You're staying with me, its not a problem. I already packed a bag for you after CSU finished at your place last night. You can have my bed and I'll take the couch. I won't take no for an answer."

Cragen and Elliot escorted them down to Olivia's car. There would be twenty four hour surveillance on Olivia's place. They wouldn't allow Brad the opportunity to hurt Casey again.

"Make sure you call when you get home," Cragen said.

"Will do Cap."

Casey and Olivia drove downtown toward Olivia's apartment. The women were quiet. Neither knew what to say. Casey stared out the window as if she were in a trance.

Olivia parked the car in front of her building. Suddenly two men in dark clothing and ski masks began banging on the windows. Olivia panicked. "What's going on," Olivia yelled. Both pulled very large guns out from under their coats!

"Get out of the car now," they screamed!" "Keep your hands where we can see them!"

Terrified, Olivia and Casey did as they were told. The men roughly grabbed them by their arms and roughly stuffed them into the back seat of Olivia's car.

"Both of you bitches were told to watch your backs!"

The man in the passenger seat removed his ski mask.

"You put my brother away! Because of you two bitches my brother is gonna be locked away for life! You gonna pay bitches!"

The man in the driver seat spoke "Blondie you kicked my brother in the balls! You gonna get yours!"

It all made sense now to Casey. James Grover was related to Brad, and these two men. Grover threatened her in court. She thought it was an empty threat, but apparently was wrong. It all made sense now. Casey met Brad just before the trial began. He seemed to take a lot of interest in her trial strategies. He always told her she should go easy on Grover; that he was sick and couldn't control what he did. No wonder he didn't think what happened in the courtroom was a big deal.

"How is Brad your brother? His last name isn't Grover."

"You pretty dumb for a lawyer. Brad is our half brother, but blood is blood. And now you're gonna spill yours to pay for what you bitches did."

Olivia looked at Casey with terror in her eyes. What was going on? Olivia put her hand over her stomach protectively. Casey didn't know Olivia's secret. In light of Casey's current situation, she didn't think it was the right time. Olivia was terrified. For so many years, she waited for Elliot to make a move. They were a couple now, and expecting their first baby. Olivia hadn't told Elliot or anyone else that she was pregnant. Now everything was going to be taken from her in the blink of an eye.


	3. Chapter 3

Rough Terrain

Disclaimer: The characters are only on loan. I'll return them to the character library at the end of the month.

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews and story alert subscriptions! I'm glad I have so many interested readers! Please keep up the reviews! Can you guys do at least 10 reviews of this chapter? Pretty please with sugar on top! Let me know people are interested!

Chapter 3 

Casey was in shock. She couldn't believe this was really happening. Things like this only happened on TV. Was she dreaming? She felt like she was in a fog, and couldn't process that this was reality.

The two men spoke in hushed tones in the front seat. John was the name of the man in the passenger seat. He kept looking back at Casey and Olivia.

"Make sure no one is following us," the driver said nervously.

"So far so good," John said. "Keep driving!"

The driver drove as if nothing was wrong. Olivia realized that they were headed toward the George Washington Bridge. They were headed toward New Jersey. As they approached the toll, Olivia realized that they were dumb enough to use the Ez-Pass to pay the toll. The tag would register that Olivia's car had gone over the bridge, and the time they had gone though.

Olivia mouthed to Casey "Ez Pass." Casey knew exactly what Olivia meant. When the squad finally realized that Casey and Olivia were missing, they would know by the account record that they had left the city. Olivia prayed that these two idiots would continue to use the tag on their drive to god-knows-where.

"Chaz you idiot! You missed the entrance to the Turnpike!"

Now they knew. The driver's name was Chaz. Olivia was trying to keep mental notes of everything. Even though she was petrified of what was happening to them, she tried to push it out of her mind and act like a cop. While John had grabbed her gun before throwing her into her car, he forgot to take her cell phone. She made sure no one was looking, and quickly silenced her phone, and stuffed it into her bra. She silently thanked god for padded-cup bras. The rectangular device was invisible under her shirt. She knew 911 could track exactly where the phone was.

Olivia realized quickly that Chaz and John were not experienced criminals. They were sloppy. They made too many mistakes. She hoped that this would work to their advantage.

Casey's eyes were wide as saucers. She tried to keep calm but was unsuccessful. Her heart was beating so fast she felt it might burst out of her chest. Never in her wildest dreams did she think that Brad was capable of this. She knew their relationship had gone south, but she didn't think he would go this far. All of this was too much. Casey felt like she would have a breakdown.

Olivia could see the panic in Casey's face. She put her hand on her shoulder reassuringly. As bad as their situation was, it was far better to be in this together then alone. The car sped down the New Jersey Turnpike. Olivia noticed they were going toward Elizabeth. She could see the huge yellow and blue Ikea store in the distance. She heard the planes from Newark Airport. She had a sickening feeling in her stomach that they were being taken to the same container yard that Grover kept his victims. Olivia knew there were thousands of metal containers at that facility. Even if they were tracked to the storage yard, how would they ever be found?

The gate to the yard beeped as it opened. A man came out from the security guard shed.

"Is this them," the guard said.

"Yeah, the two bitches Grover sent us for. We'll put them in the usual place."

"The security guard is in on it, Olivia thought. He knew all this time that Grover was using this place as a prison for his abductees! Who else is he keeping here," Olivia thought.

Casey was numb as the car wove its way down the path through thousands of storage containers. She thought it was hopeless. There was no way they were going to be found in here. She and Olivia were going to die in this place. She didn't know what was worse, dying in this place, or facing Brad again.

The car stopped. Chaz and John forcibly removed Casey and Olivia from the back seat of the car. As she was pulled from the car, Olivia's head banged against the roof. The pain was excruciating. Worse then anything she could remember. She literally saw stars.

"Keep moving Bitch." Chaz slapped her across her face forcefully. The pain intensified. She thought she may pass out. She willed herself to stay conscious. She took deep breaths to get through the pain. She couldn't leave Casey alone here. They had to stick together. It was their best chance of getting out of this place alive.

Toward the back fence, Olivia saw a blue container with the door ajar. She had a feeling that she and Casey would be locked inside of it. Her suspicion was correct. John fully opened the door to the steel blue box. Casey and Olivia were forcibly thrown inside of it. Olivia and Casey landed flat on her backs. Olivia's head hit the floor with a metallic thud. She felt so dizzy she thought she would be sick. The room was spinning uncontrollably. She felt faint. She had to stay conscious. She knew if she fainted now, she may never wake up.

"Don't try anything stupid. You'll never get out of here until we're ready for you."

Cragen was worried. Olivia and Casey had left the hospital almost two hours ago, and still had not arrived at Olivia's place. Neither Casey nor Olivia were answering their phones. He knew they weren't planning on making any stops on the way home. There was no answer on her home phone. Elliot went by her apartment, and they were not there. Casey's suitcase was no where to be found. There was no sign of Olivia's black Rav 4. Elliot knew something wrong. He called Cragen to fill him in.

They were being held in a corrugated metal container in a yard in New Jersey. It was pitch black and frigidly cold. Casey's teeth were chattering. It was only sixteen degrees, and very windy. Olivia and Casey felt frozen to the core. Their fingers were already beginning to go numb. Olivia was trying to hold it together, but was failing quickly. She felt nauseous and dizzy. Her head was pounding. She was terrified that she would lose the baby; a baby no one but herself knew about. She wanted to break down and cry, but she had to stay strong.

"Casey, are you okay?"

Olivia could tell Casey had been crying. "Yeah, I'm holding up. We need to find a way to get out of here. Liv, I'm so cold."

Olivia was satisfied that John and Chaz were gone for now. She found her way to the back corner of the box and took out her cell phone. She prayed the metal wouldn't interfere with the reception. She dialed Elliot's number.

"Elliot, it's me! Casey and I were kidnapped! Grover is behind it. They took us to Jersey in my car."

The static became overwhelming. Their connection was cut off.

"Elliot, Elliot? Hello?"

"Damn it there's too much interference!"

"Cap, that was Liv! They were kidnapped by someone related with Grover! They're somewhere in Jersey. The connection went bad. I couldn't call her back!"

"Alright, we have to cast the net wide. They took Liv's car. Run her Ez-pass. See if they were stupid enough to use it at the tolls. Run her cards and see if they were used at all. See if there are any cameras outside her apartment."

Casey and Olivia sat silently in their prison box. Their hands were painful from the cold. They couldn't feel their fingers. They huddled together back to back to try to keep warm.

"Casey are you okay? You're really quiet."

"I don't even know what to say. I keep thinking this isn't happening. That I'm going to wake up in a panic any second, and find out this is all just a nightmare."

"Case, we're gonna get out of here. They know we're missing, now they just have to find us. We're gonna get out."

As much as Olivia was trying to convince Casey, she wasn't so sure herself. She kept her hand over her stomach as if she could protect her baby. This cold wasn't good for either of them. Her headache and nausea were getting worse. They had to find a way out of there.

"Liv, everything just keeps getting worse. This whole mess with Brad, the pregnancy, and now this. How much worse can things get? I don't know how much more I can take."

Just as Casey finished talking, they heard the lock to the unit click open. Both their hearts skipped a beat. They prayed it was the police. The door opened and they saw 2 guns pointed at them.

"Get up, the two of you now! Keep your hands where we can see them."

* * *

please click that review! It would make my day!


	4. Chapter 4

Rough Terrain

Disclaimer: The characters are only on loan. I'll return them to the character library at the end of the month.

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews and story alert subscriptions! I'm glad I have so many interested readers! Please keep up the reviews! Can you guys do at least 10 reviews of this chapter? Pretty please with sugar on top! Let me know people are interested!

Chapter 4

Their hearts were in their throats. Neither of them knew where they were being taken. They prayed that this wasn't the end of the road. They were led to a grey cinderblock garage with no windows. The security guard they had seen earlier opened up the rolling door. Once again, Casey and Olivia were thrown in the room forcibly. Olivia's head hit the cement floor. Again, she saw stars. Her nausea got worse. All she could think about was her baby. They had to find a way out of this.

"Keep them in there for now. They can't freeze to death. They are no good to us dead!"

The garage was an improvement over the aluminum box. There was a heat source in the garage, as well as some light. A single light bulb with a string hung from the ceiling.

"The blonde one is the attorney, Brad's girlfriend. The other one is the detective. Did you send the letter to the police yet," Chaz asked.

"Yes, they should be receiving it any moment now. It shouldn't take long for them to respond. These two are among their best and brightest. They aren't going to let them go that easily."

* * *

"Cap, I got the records on Liv's ez-pass! You were right. They were dumb enough to use it. It shows Liv's car going over the GWB at 7:55. Then entering the Turnpike at 8:20. At 8:50, they got off by the airport. That was the last use of the tag. I think they are still in that area. Liv mentioned storage containers."

As Cragen began to speak, Officer Dupree came into the squad room. "Cap, this just came for you."

Cragen looked down at the brown envelope. It looked as if a six year old could have addressed it. He opened it up and pulled out a handwritten letter as well as a photo of Olivia and Casey. The between the poor handwriting and spelling, the note was barely legible. Cragen read it out loud.

"We hav you're detektive and ADA. If you want to see tem alive again, relese James Grover and Bradley Hart. Bring them both along with twony thousand dolarz in cash to this lokashun tomarow night at 8. 112 Airport Road Elizabeth. No gamez. If you don't comply, well kill them."

"Munch, run this down to the crime lab. Get them to dust it for prints."

* * *

Olivia sat on the cement floor with her head between her knees. She had vomited three times, and could feel another found rearing its ugly face. The pain in her head was unbearable. She could hear Casey's voice in the background calling her name, but she couldn't answer. She couldn't see straight. Everything was spinning. She struggled trying to take her phone out of her bra. Without saying a word, she waved it at Casey.

Casey grabbed it and immediately dialed Cragen's number. The reception was static-y, but the call went through. Her heart skipped a beat when he answered.

"Cragen."

"Don, it's Casey. Grover's brothers took us hostage. They're keeping us at an industrial storage facility in Elizabeth across from Ikea. We're in a grey garage toward the back center toward the turnpike."

"Are you both alright?"

"I'm fine, but I'm worried about Olivia. She may have a serious head injury."

"Casey, we're on our way. Whatever you do, keep that phone on. We'll be able to track your signal. Try to hold on until we get there."

Casey tucked the phone safely into her own bra, turned her attention to Olivia. She sat on the ground next to her, and put her hand on her back.

"Liv, hold on. Help's on the way. They know where we are. It will only be a few more minutes."

Olivia was completely unresponsive. The light wasn't bright enough to tell if Olivia's eyes were open. Casey could feel Olivia's body trembling. She took off her own coat and put it on Olivia. This was serious. Olivia had taken a few hard blows to the head in a short period of time. She had to hang on until help came.

The seconds passed like hours. Casey strained to hear sounds of police cars. She didn't know what John and Chaz had in store for them. Were they just hostages, or did they have more planned? Casey looked down at her watch. It had been fifteen minutes she hung up with Cragen. She wondered how much longer they'd have to wait. Casey paced around the room nervously.

Casey heard someone walking on the gravel toward the garage. She thought their help arrived. Her eyes were wide as Chaz opened the garage door.

"Seeing as you two are just sitting here doing nothing, we may as well have a little fun."

A cold chill ran down Casey's spine. Chaz grabbed her by the arm, and tried to lead her out of the garage.

"Get off of me! I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"Like you have a choice," Chaz said eying her up and down. "I have a real nice spot we can have some quality time alone in."

Chaz was a huge man, easily over six feet tall and at least 275 lbs. He easily overpowered Casey. Her only chance was to get away from him. She kept twisting her body to get free from his grip, but was not successful. He got tired of her struggling, and bodily picked her up and carried her to a container on the other side of the yard. Casey's heart was racing. She kept telling herself this wasn't happening. They arrived at an orange container with the door ajar. There was an old dirty mattress lying on the floor. He threw her down onto it. Chaz had an eerie smile on his face.

"I'm sure you're a damn good roll in the sack, Chaz said. "You're so hot you make me hard."

He kneeled down, and began ripping Casey's blouse open. Casey tried to get away. She wouldn't stay still. Chaz pulled a pair of handcuffs out of his back pocket, and cuffed her to a hook that was nailed into the floor near the mattress. Casey had the horrible feeling that she was not the first woman raped in this place. He found the cell phone that was hidden. He threw the phone across the room, but said nothing. Casey wondered if he even realized that phone was tracking their location. She prayed it was still turned on despite the impact. This was all happening so fast. She was worried about Olivia. It worried her that she was all alone in that garage, and possibly unconscious. Before she knew it, he was unbuttoning her pants. He ripped them from her body. Casey felt chills up her spine as his dirty hands pulled at her panties.

"Fancy stuff, I like it, Chaz said. Casey shuttered in disgust. She laid there completely exposed, praying that she would be found in time. She watched helplessly as Chaz stood over her undoing his own pants. He was practically drooling as he stared down at Casey's exposed flesh. She gagged as she saw him remove his stained briefs. He smelled horribly, like he hadn't washed in days. She was screaming at the top of her lungs. Casey closed her eyes, held her breath, and prayed this wasn't about to happen. Chaz got down and hovered over her. He began kissing her all over, as if this was a normal sexual encounter. He left "love bites" all over her body. Chaz fondled her breasts with his filthy hands. He kept shoving his penis in her face. "Do it bitch," he said over and over. Casey's stomach was churning. She couldn't control her nausea. She turned her head to the side, and vomited violently. He was not put off by the vomit. Casey could tell by the expression on his face that he was ready to complete his deed. He climbed on top of her, and was positioning himself to violate her in the worst possible way. Casey couldn't help but to think about her baby. She prayed none of this would hurt him or her. She kept kicking at him, praying she could fight him off. He held down her legs forcibly. She couldn't stop him. He was too large and heavy to overpower him.

* * *

"This is the place, Elliot said to Cragen as the police cars raced down the Turnpike exit. I recognize it from a few weeks ago."

Cragen looked down at the GPS tracker in his hand. "This has to be it, the signal is getting stronger."

Six police cars raced up to the gate of the facility with their sirens blaring. The guard slowly stepped out of his booth.

"Can I help you with something?"

"We're looking for two women that were kidnapped. We have reason to believe they are being held in your facility."

"Well I ain't seen no one here, and I've been here all day. You must have the wrong place."

"We need to search the premises."

"Well I'm sorry but I can't allow that. This is private property."

Elliot and Cragen got back into the squad car, and drove right through the gate. The other cars followed. They jumped out of the cars, and divided into search teams. There were thousands of containers, how would they ever find Casey and Olivia?

"Casey mentioned a garage near the back gate! Let's head this way," Elliot commanded.

Elliot's mind was racing. What if they weren't found in time? Were they okay?

Cragen spotted a large garage in the distance. It was the only cinderblock structure in the facility. That had to be the place. As they ran toward the garage, Fin heard shrill screams coming from the left side. Fin and Munch went to check it out while Elliot and Cragen headed for the garage.

Elliot pounded on the roll up door of the garage. There was no answer. There were no windows. They didn't know if they were in the right place.

"We gotta get in there," Elliot said. "Get a crow bar," he yelled into his radio. Seconds later a uniform came running with the tool in hand. It took Elliot seconds to pry the lock off. Cragen rolled the door up. They both shined their flashlights into the dark dungeon-like space. It was pitch black. At first they thought the place was empty.

"Where the hell are they," Cragen asked.

At that second, Elliot noticed a figure all the way in the far back corner of the garage. They ran to the back to find Olivia slumped against the cement wall motionless. There were pools of vomit on the ground around her.

"Liv, are you awake? Liv, come on! You gotta wake up, Elliot said.

"She has a pulse, call a bus, and get Warner in here," Cragen said into his radio.

Cragen and Elliot laid her out flat on the floor. She had dried blood on her face. They weren't sure what had caused it.

"What have we got?" Warner said rushing into the room.

* * *

Munch and Fin noticed an orange container in the distance with the door ajar. A dim light coming from within. The screaming was coming from that direction.

"No, please! Stop," they heard.

"That's Casey," Munch said.

Fin radioed for backup. They drew their guns and approached the container.

Fin carefully opened the door wider without making a sound. What they found was shocking.

"Get off of me! GET OFF, Casey screamed angrily.

"Stop! Police, Fin Yelled.

"Get off of her! Keep you hands where we can see them!"

The huge man stood, and put his hands up. Casey was lying under him completely naked.

Munch took the coat off of his back and covered her with it as quickly as he could. Both he and Fin tried not to look at Casey's exposed body.

* * *

Olivia had still not regained consciousness. The paramedics were loading her onto a stretcher.

"I believe she may have a head injury. She needs a head CT."

Elliot watched in horror as the paramedics worked on Olivia. She would not wake up. They were poking and prodding her with tubes and needles. He knew she needed to get to a hospital quickly.

"I'll ride with her, Elliot volunteered.

"Take her to University Hospital, Warner told the ambulance driver.

"Elliot, I'll be there as soon as we find Casey."

Elliot held Olivia's hand in the ambulance. He hoped she would wake up on her own.

"What the hell did they do to her," he wondered.

* * *

Casey's body shook violently as she was loaded onto the stretcher. She was freezing to death. Her teeth were chattering. She was in shock. She was hyperventilating. She couldn't stop crying.

"Melinda, the baby," she whispered.

"Casey, we're going to take care of you. Don't worry.

* * *

Chaz, John, and the security guard were found trying to escape. The three were arrested, and brought back to the precinct for booking.

"Thank god these two were so stupid. We may not have found them in time," Fin said.

"Stupid criminals are my favorite kind., Munch said. "It could be a conspiracy that…"

Fin cut him off. "I'm not in the mood Munch, cut it out."

* * *

"Female, 40. Found unconscious on scene. Unresponsive on the rig."

"Get her into trauma 1."

Elliot watched as the doctors worked on Olivia. He silently prayed that she would be alright. He loved her to his core. He wasn't complete without her.

"Detective Stabler, why don't you wait outside. We'll come talk to you as soon as we know something."

Elliot headed to the waiting room and noticed that Fin, Munch, and Cragen were already seated inside.

"What happened to Casey, he asked with concern.

"She may have been raped. She's in there now. We're waiting to hear."

"How's Liv," Munch asked.

"Still unconscious. They're running a bunch of test. They know she has a head injury, but they don't know how severe."

The waiting was killing the squad. They wanted to know what was happening with Olivia and Casey. It seemed like they had been waiting an eternity.

One of Liv's doctors came out with Dr. Warner.

"We got the results of Olivia's head CT back. Olivia took more than one hard blow to the skull. She has a severe head injury with bruising and swelling of the brain. She is going to need surgery to relieve some of the pressure.

Shock was evident on the men's faces.

"Will she be alright," Cragen asked?

"It's hard to tell. The next 48 hours are critical. With swelling and bruising of this magnitude, it's going to take some time for her to fully regain consciousness. She also has a cracked vertebrae in her neck. We have a neurosurgeon and orthopedic surgeon coming in for a consult."

Elliot thought his knees were going to buckle. He was hoping Liv's condition wasn't that serious.

"Elliot, can I see you outside for a minute?"

"Sure doc."

They stepped into the hallway out of earshot of the others.

"Elliot, did you know Olivia's pregnant?"

Elliot's eyes widened, and his mouth went dry.

"What? Liv's pregnant? I had no idea. She didn't tell me. I…"

"Olivia's about nine weeks along. Maybe she didn't know. Elliot, are you the father?"

Elliot looked away. "Yeah, I'm the father."

"The baby is fine Elliot. Strong heartbeat, no bleeding. The ultrasound looks good. Don't worry Elliot. We'll take care of Olivia. She's strong. She'll be fine."

Elliot had the shock of his life. He and Olivia had been together officially for about 8 months. Neither of them had been planning for a baby. Elliot couldn't hide his smile. This would be his sixth baby, but everything felt new again because this baby would be Olivia's. He was thrilled. He knew for sure that now the time was right. He was going to ask her to marry him.

* * *

I worked like a fieldhand on this one! It's extra long for your enjoyment! Reward me for my hard work! Click the review button! Thanks again for all the support!


	5. Chapter 5

Rough Terrain

Disclaimer: The characters are only on loan. I'll return them to the character library at the end of the month.

Author's Note: It's been a while since I've updated, and I'm feeling really guilty about it! I want to finish this story. Thanks for all the reviews and story alert subscriptions! I'm glad I have so many interested readers! Please keep up the reviews!

Chapter 5

Casey had to endure the humiliation of a rape kit. The examination was almost as bad as the rape itself. Casey felt a bit more comfortable with Melinda performing the exam. It was reassuring to have someone she trusted touching her after the horrible things she had experienced. She had survived the unthinkable; she had been attacked twice within the same week. She was able to fight Brad off before it was too late. She had not been so lucky the second time around. Her only solace was that the rape was quick. Chaz had only begun when Munch and Fin found her. If only they had arrived a few minutes earlier, she would have been saved. She couldn't blame them for what happened to her. If they had arrived later, god only knows what Chaz might have done. It made her sick that these things happened to her while she was pregnant. It wasn't fair to her unborn baby to be exposed to the risks. As Melinda continued the examination, Casey prayed silently that the baby would be okay.

"Casey, you're lucky. There are fluids present, but no tearing. There is some bruising."

"Is there enough evidence to convict the bastard?"

"You have obvious signs of rape and trauma, no jury can question that."

"What about the baby?"

"Everything internally seems fine. We'll do an ultrasound to be sure."

Casey kept flashing back to the night in her apartment with Brad, then to what happened that day in Elizabeth. She could still smell Chaz. She couldn't get the image of him out of her mind. It didn't seem real. Those things didn't happen to her; did they? It was almost statistically impossible for one person to be sexually assaulted and raped twice in the same week. Her mind raced thinking about the possibilities of what could have happened. It disgusted to think of all the things her baby could have been exposed to. She couldn't help but blame herself.

"I'm so goddamned stupid! Why did I allow this to happen? Why didn't I fight harder? Why didn't I see this coming! I'm a lawyer, I should have been smart enough!"

Casey tore herself apart. She blamed herself for everything that happened to Olivia and herself. She wondered if she would ever be able to return to her normal life after everything that had happened. She didn't feel like herself. She had been violated in every possible way. She wasn't sure she could return to her apartment after what had happened there. Her entire life was stolen from her and Casey wasn't sure how to get it all back. Her pregnancy exacerbated the problem. As much as she loved her baby, she couldn't forget the monster the baby's father was.

The next morning Casey wheeled herself to Olivia's room. She held Olivia's hand in hers. Olivia was still unconscious. She was responsible for all that had happened. She was shocked by the amount of tubes and wires affixed to her best friend. Her neck was in a cervical collar. Her head was wrapped in bandages. The blood had seeped through and destroyed the pristine white of the gauze. Olivia had been hurt on the job before, but never so severely.

"Liv, I'm so sorry this happened. It's all my fault."

Casey began to cry.

"I wish I could just drop dead. This is too much. Look at the mess I caused. How can I ever make this right?"

John came into the room as the tears began streaming down Casey's cheeks. He sat down and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Shh Casey; none of that. Come on now."

Casey broke down.

"This whole mess is my fault. I should have known Brad was trouble. I shouldn't have kept him around. I didn't handle the situation, and now look what's transpired. And now Olivia is the one paying the price."

"Casey you can't blame yourself for all of this. You had no idea this would happen. All of us have poor judgment from time to time. It's life. Casey things will get better. You have to give it time."

"I had no idea you were Mr. Optimistic John. For once, there is a conspiracy theory behind this."

"Yes, but not government conspiracy; my preferred type."

John handed Casey a tissue and she wiped her eyes. John was worried about Casey. She looked like death. She was so frail and thin. He had never seen Casey look like that even on her worst days. He knew Casey had been through hell. He prayed that she would be able to come back.

"You wanna get a cup of coffee downstairs," John asked.

Casey sighed. "Alright."

Casey was released from the hospital the next morning. She felt completely numb. She had no next step. She didn't want to go back to her apartment; the place was forever tarnished. She had no where to go. The only person she could go to was Olivia, and she was still laying unconscious in her hospital bed. She thought of checking into a hotel, at least for the present time, but all the rooms in town were booked for a huge Tupperware convention. As Casey closed her phone after calling the last hotel on her list, she broke down into tears. She was so numb she couldn't even think. She hadn't ever felt so alone. She literally had no where to go. Her nearest family lived in Massachusetts. That wasn't an option. There was only one other place she could think of.

Later that night, Casey shifted uncomfortably on the thin mattress of the bunk bed. Cragen had allowed her to stay in the crib, no questions asked. He mentioned that her apartment was cleaned up, and all the locks were changed; however she couldn't go back there just yet. Eventually she would have to face her fear, but not now. Casey tossed and turned all night. She could only think about her unborn baby. She still hadn't made a decision. After all that had happened, she wasn't sure she could have the baby. For the rest of her life, she would have a living, breathing memory of the awful things that had happened to her. She didn't know if she could live with that constant reminder. She thought about Olivia, as she herself was the product of a rape. Would Olivia hate her if she had an abortion? She didn't want to lose Olivia's friendship. She was one of the best friends she had ever had. Only Melinda and Olivia knew about the pregnancy. If she decided to terminate, no one else would ever have to know. Casey was at a loss. This was the biggest decision of her life thus far, and she had absolutely no one to turn to for help.

After sleeping for only about two hours the previous night, Casey felt half dead. She felt as if her mind was foggy. Her thoughts were slower then normal. She couldn't get herself together. She walked slower than her normal pace. Her stomach churned as she walked into the Lower Manhattan Women's Center. She had a 1 o'clock appointment. She signed in with the receptionist, and filled out her mandatory paperwork. After a few minutes, her name was called and she stepped into an exam room. She changed into the thin paper robe, and took a seat on the exam table. Her heart raced as she waited for the doctor to step into the room.

The procedure was quick. Her body felt like solid ice as the doctor worked between her legs. She felt remorse for what she was doing, but she knew there was no other way. She couldn't live the rest of her life with a souvenir of the most hellish days of her life. She couldn't bring a child into the world with half the genes of a monster. She stared up at the stained ceiling tiles with tears in her eyes, and imagined herself jumping in front of the A train.

* * *

I havent updated in a while, but I'm back! Please review! Reviews make my week!


End file.
